Fantastic Four Vol 1 263
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** * ** *** *** * ** Wonderworld, ** Project Worldcore * Items: * Vehicles: * * | Writer2_1 = Bob Budiansky | Penciler2_1 = John Byrne | Inker2_1 = John Byrne | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Bob Budiansky | Editor2_2 = Michael Higgins | StoryTitle2 = Fantastic Four Fan Page | Synopsis2 = Features information on "Sue's Coiffure Contest" with two distinctive styles. | Notes = Continuity Notes * The members of the Fantastic Four and their family were last seen in the following publications: ** Reed was last seen in where he allowed Bruce Banner to make use of his lab while Banner was visiting New York. ** Sue and Johnny were last seen in where they attended a play with the rest of the team that was clashed by Bora. ** The Thing was last seen in the - where he was possessed by the spirit of an Egyptian Pharaoh. ** Franklin was last seen in the flashback from where he and the Thing encountered the mercenary known as Deadpool and a new incarnation of the Frightful Four. * Reed and Sue are now living in Belle Porte, Connetecruit starting this issue. This was a means of providing a stable family home for Franklin, a decision they made in . They purchased the home after the events of . There were a number of Factors that played in this decision: ** Primarily the purpose was to give Franklin a safe environment to live. This was following a time when Franklin was tortured by the Negative Zone ruler Annihilus in - which led to Franklin being hospitalized for a period of time. ** Sue discovered that she was pregnant in , this second child was conceived in while the Fantastic Four were exploring the Negative Zone. The reason why Sue's pregnancy is so far along by this story is because -- as explained in -- is that time moves faster in the Negative Zone. While the FF were gone from Earth for mere hours, months of time had passed in the Negative Zone. Sue's pregnancy comes to term in . * The Vision's body is inert here after he attempted to breach a null-barrier put around the Baxter Building by Annihilus in . The Vision's mind reactivated in . Reed's concerns are valid as the Vision later tries to take over the world's computers in . * Reed's scanners are detecting the presence of the Beyonder, an omnipotent god-like being who later kidnaps various heroes and villains from Earth to pit them against each other in the original Secret Wars as depicted in - . Reed, Ben and Johnny are kidnapped by the Beyonder in . * Julie Angel was last seen in when she got the Fantastic Four to assist in rescuing her friend Sharon Selleck from the Skrull DNA infected people of King's Crossing. * Julie mentions Grey Landers, a fellow actor that Julie became interest in and began dating in . This is the last mention of Grey, and he is never seen again. * Johnny mentions "just getting over" Julie Angel. Some facts about that: ** Johnny used to date Julie's former roommate Frankie Raye on-and-off between - and - when she agreed to become a herald of Galactus. ** Johnny became interest in Julie in and has been oblivious to her interest in Grey Landers. Johnny's attempt to date Julie was waylaid by a trip into the Negative Zone from FF #251- . * The Thing's recollection of Johnny being able to melt through fighter jets was a recollection of events that occurred in , although Johnny has demonstrated this ability countless times since then. * The Mole Man was last seen in where he and Kala attempted a mock Olympics involving various Olympian athletes, their Outcasts as well as Spider-Man and the Hulk. | Trivia = * Alden Maas and Wonderworld are based off of Disney Company creator Walt Disney and his Disneyland amusement park. Incidentally, Marvel Comics was purchased by the Walt Disney Company in August 2009. * Alden Maas's belief that continental drift is caused by the Earth's expansion is based on similar beliefs held by comics creator Neal Adams. "Alden Maas" is an anagram of "Neal Adams". | Recommended = | Links = }}